Le soleil de mon vie
by softnerd
Summary: "Regulus grimaced as Sirius shoved him down the staircase, not sparing his brother a glance as he strode away, his fists shaking. No one stopped to help the scathed Slytherin but a beautiful girl with cold blue eyes. 'You alright'" Regulus' final 2 years


_re-visiting stories i want to restart :D here goes nothing...Read & Review!_

* * *

><p><em>The End Before It Started~ Prologue<em>

It was dark.

A thin teen sat propped against his door, his ear pressed inquisitively to his door, his hand was trembling at his side.

They were fighting again.

It was always like this. He missed his brother, he _really _did, but he wished he would just stay away from home to make the screaming _stop. _

It was getting worse, now.

The blue eyed boy at the door started shaking more heavily, pondering whether or not to intervene, to try and dim his mother's destructive temper. Or at least share in it. He didn't want his brother to feel anymore disdain for him than usual.

Something shattered, someone fell. A slap. The raven-haired boy flinched, covering his ears to block out the deafening sounds. The neighbors wouldn't dare to complain.

The child jumped as he heard the front door slam open. Perhaps Sirius was leaving again. He hopped he was. He should leave. But…if he left, he'd be alone. _Really _alone. No more protection from the two pureblooded heads of the house, and their medieval parenting methods. From Him, too. He'd be fourteen in less than a month. Two years after, he'd be eligible.

He felt his stomach twist when a deifying scream rang out,

_"Go to Hell! You're fucking mental, all of ya! I'm sick of being on the receiving end of it, murderers!" _His quivering hand reached toward the doorknob and tore his door open, still on his knees as Sirius stomped by to his room, missing only a beat as he continued on. The boy scrambled to his feet, shaking as he rushed after his brother.

He hesitantly opened the door to his brother's room, to find his brother aggressively stuffing all of his possessions into his trunk, Sirius paused as his brother crept into the room.

"Go away, Reg." He spoke slowly. Regulus' eyes locked on his brother's stiff back.

"I take it you're leaving, then?" Sirius scoffed,

"Anything to get out of this damn place…I hate it here. You bloody well should, too!" He turned on Regulus, glaring down at him, "How can you agree with all this, Reg? How?" Regulus's eyes darted down.

"They're family. You stand by your family, always." Regulus said, repeating the words Cissy had drilled into him.

"Huh, that right? Well, up till a few years ago they stood by me. Then I opened my fuckin' eyes." Sirius growled, then his scowl faltered, "I hope you open your eyes, too, Regulus."

"But Siri-"

"I'm done talking about this, Reg. Sorry." He said, the finality in his words shook Regulus to the core. Sirius brushed passed him, hauling his trunk behind him and down the stairs. Regulus's eyes prickled with tears, and he trembled as he ran after him and down the stairs as Sirius through open the door, sparing a last disdainful look to his parents as he left Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius, wait- please!" Regulus cried ready about to go out onto the street as one last desperate plea to keep the bond they'd had, but Walburga slammed the door closed before Regulus could run after his brother. Walburga's hand moved from the doorknob to her son in a flash, and instead of the usual fond hand cupping cheek, he was sent reeling on the floor. The tears already threatening spilled over in his fear as she struck him again once more. Blood seeped from his split lip, his head was spinning from where it had struck the hardwood floor.

"Walburga-" Orion started, taking a step closer to intervene if her leftover fiery anger from her and Sirius' brawl burned Regulus as well.

"Don't you cry, Regulus! You're the heir, now. You can't be weak! Now stand up and be a man, or so help me…!" Walburga trailed off in her threat, raising her hand once more. Orion looked down at his youngest son, and cocked his head to the staircase. Regulus took the hint and scrambled up the stairs, pausing to look over at his brother's door. Before throwing himself onto his bed, pushing his pillow to his lips to stifle the painful scream he let out, as his hands pulled at his hair to suppress the pain.

The pain in his head.

The pain in his lip.

The pain in his heart.

To Regulus, the world got a little darker.

* * *

><p><em>just to go on record, as an older sister, i could never imagine <strong>ever<strong> leaving my baby sister anywhere where i thought she wouldn't be 100% safe, if she didnt want to go i'd drag her out of there kicking and screaming/ninja style. this is where my anger at sirius's occasional jackass-a-ry contradicts my love for his brave "pride of gryffindor"- "rebel" crap. point being, i dont know how it is in other families- since most of my family & my friends thinks of me more as a 2nd mom to my little sister than a sister since we have a 7 yr age diff (she's turning 7 next week, im turning 14) personally, im hesitant to let my sister go to baskin robbins with my dad without me because im afraid he'd lose her or something. let alone in a house full of mob-style british death eaters. _

_Just to go on record, anyway._

_Review, please! :D Oh, and if anyone else is the oldest of their family are you the same way or not ^_^_


End file.
